


The Government Should Go Fuck Itself [It would be fucking hot.]

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Moresomes, cloning, lots of swearing too, masturbation?, porn for the sake of crack, self-sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the use of cloning, Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft and Mycroft show Greg a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Government Should Go Fuck Itself [It would be fucking hot.]

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Anglofile's ask on tumblr. Very much crack. You have been warned.

It had all started as an experiment Mycroft was involved with. The government needed someone as a test subject, to see if they could adequately clone a human, and have them come to adulthood in a short period of time with no adverse affects. Turns out, they could. They made three extras of him before they stopped, and realized just what it was they had done. Four Mycroft Holmes' could easily run the world. Thankfully, they didn't want power, all they requested in return for their services was for the cloning technology to be used again, on silverfox DI Greg Lestrade. They didn't settle on having just four of him, though, they wanted two of him for each of them. Not even for any good reason, either, just to fulfill their perverse desires of a mass orgy between just the two of them.

Greg had been unsure about this, but with all four Mycroft's using the powers of their persuasion, he really couldn't say no. Even if he was a bit sad that there'd only be four of his lover to eight of himself. "Please," he begged while two preformed fellatio on him, "Please keep the numbers even, god, Mycroft I don't want to have to bloody share you~" 

"Fine, fine, but only since you said please" one of them whispered in his ear, and then Greg couldn't think to reply anymore because one of them was preparing another's ass and he'd never seen such a beautiful sight as his lover using his tongue to prepare himself to take Greg's cock. With a moan, he realized that he'd never be the same. Mycroft on Mycroft action had to be wrong, worse than incest or something, but god was it hot.

Then he was being urged forward by two pairs of hands, into position behind the one so recently prepared, and they pushed him forward, causing him to go in deep and hard, and four deep moans answered his gasp of pleasure, and then two mouths were on his skin and the third Mycroft he wasn't fucking went to kneel before he the one he was and Greg could only watch with a breathless "Oh" as he saw the cock being forced down the others throat and god he was so fucked up for enjoying this. 

As he began to move in that tight ass -must've been a clone, it felt like the first time he had ever fucked Mycroft again and god was that not the most brilliant thing his mind had ever thought, being able to fuck Mycroft for the first time at least twice more- One of the mouthes trailed down his back until it came to his ass, and then Greg knew what was going to be happening, he was going to be fucked by Mycroft, while fucking Mycroft who was sucking off Mycroft. And if he was very lucky he'd be the one to suck the last Mycroft off, or watch as that Mycroft fucked one of the others. As if the thought had summoned him, that Mycroft started to kiss him, fingers going to trace where he was connected to the other, feeling his cock in Mycroft clone #1's ass. "God I could watch you fuck me for ages." the voice was deep and sultry, and Greg wondered if it was possible to die from overstimulation during sex, because he felt like that was going to happen to him any second now.

He could only whimper as their lips met again, and he wondered which Mycroft was his Mycroft, the one he had met and fallen in love with, and then realized he really didn't care. The feel of those long fingers curling inside him, fucking him as he fucked one of his lovers, it was so intense, so real he couldn't think of any of them as being fake. This was the feel of the ass he had first fucked five years ago, that was the cock of his lover, the cock he knew so well, these lips tasted of Mycroft, and those fingers were touching him in the way only Mycroft's fingers ever could. It was brilliant, beyond brilliant, and as the cock was pressed into his ass, he realized he wasn't going to last much longer, especially not as he realized the potential in Mycroft's earlier proposal. Clones of him. He could suck himself off while Mycroft's watched, he could, fuck he was not thinking about if he'd be able to take two of his own cock's in his ass while fucking his lover. Except he was and it was turning him on even more. "Fuck, fuck, Mycroft, you might have just convinced me. If watching me suck my own cock is anywhere as good as watching you cuck yours, fuck I won't be able to get enough but christ, how will we afford us? We're gonna, mmm fuck have to, fuck, set up, fuck a rotati- holy mother of christ- on to decide who has to -jesus christ and the saints, go to work because this is, bloody hell, too fantastic to fuck not fuck do fuck as often as fucking hell possible."

And then he was cuming in that ass, filling it with his seed, and the Mycroft in his ass was followed into orgasm by the one being sucked off, and then the one he was fucking was sent over the edge by a skillful hand of the only Mycroft who hadn't gotten off yet. "We'll work on the ligistics later." he said, licking his messy fingers before leaning in to kiss Greg again. "Now get your cock out of there so I can see how good my ass tastes when it has your cum in it." 

Greg could only nod as he was pulled away, the two other mycrofts joining him with eager faces as they sat, ready to watch the show. Mycroft leaned down, starting at where the cum had dripped to his balls -still oh so sensitive after orgasm, as the whimper of the one being licked told them all too clearly- and working his way up to the stretched entrance with a reverant expression, as if he was worshipping both his own ass and the one who had filled it. 

"Fucking hell, Mycroft." Greg's voice was filled with awe. He had thought watching Mycroft lick his own ass had been hot before, but seeing him do it to clean Greg's cum, that was taking it to a whole knew level. One of the ones leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Just wait until you see you doing it to yourself."


End file.
